


Swimming with Stars

by AnnabethTehMonster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethTehMonster/pseuds/AnnabethTehMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school story like no other.</p><p> </p><p>That's a lie but just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a failure so

 

Here I go, I think as the bus pulls away from the curb. I stand on the pavement watching the other students go into the school. Girls with arms linked and gossip flying out of their mouths, and boys shoving each other around and laughing. They all look so normal that I suddenly felt self-conscious about my bright glittery clothes. I already felt nervous enough about starting this new school three weeks into the term like a weirdo. Get a grip, I think to myself. It's just a school. A school full of people who I don't know who will probably judge me and- My trail of thought is suddenly cut off as I collide with a dark shape. "Sorry!" I cry. Once we've disentangled ourselves from each other I notice that the guy I had just walked into was exceptionally good looking. Unfortunately for me, he's so good looking that my mind turns to mush and so, when he offers his hand to me and says "Alec Lightwood.", I'm confused and reply with "What? No, I'm Magnus Bane." He stares at me with a look of bewilderment on his face until I process what he means, make an I'm-such-a-dork-face, and try to explain that I was daydreaming and that I'm Magnus and that I'm sorry that I walked into him. "Right...." He says. He probably thinks that I'm stupid, I think, which is just perfect because that's obviously the _exact_ impression that I'm trying to create. I mean who doesn't love a bumbling idiot, right? Alec interrupts my sarcastic thoughts by saying, "well anyway, nice to meet you Magnus" and I answer politely then remember that school's about to start and get my timetable out of my pocket. I stare at it confusedly until Alec says, "You're new, right?" and peers at my timetable. "You're in most of my classes today. I'll take you to your form room then meet you outside it to take you to first lesson, okay?" I thank him and then hear the bell go from inside the school gates. We rush into the school and he shows me my form. I thank him again and then give a wave as he half runs down the corridor and then enter my form.

After a few minutes of standing awkwardly by my form tutor's desk, she introduces herself to me as Ms. Gervaise and then makes me tell the rest of the form my name. Then she tells me to sit by a friendly looking girl and starts taking the register.  
"Hi," says the girl when I sit down. "I'm Catarina." She smiles at me and plays with her hair. "I'm Magnus," I say, "But you know that already." She peers at me for a moment before saying, "Wait, are you the guy who walked into Alec Lightwood earlier?" I groan internally. "Does everyone know about that?" I say, nervous that I'll be a laughing-stock. "Probably not," she replies coyly, "I  see and hear things that most people don't. _" Riiiight,_ I think, _I may or may not have just made friends with a nutter._ Catarina continues talking but I lose interest and stare at my nails until the bell goes for first period.

I stood outside my form for approximately three minutes before I started worrying that Alec had forgotten about me. I took out my timetable and stare at it again, willing it to show me the way to my class. After a few moments though, Alec comes running down the corridor apologising to me and blabbering about how he was talking to some guy named Jace. I tell him that it's fine and then we walk to Science together.  
At the start of the class Mr. Lofte makes me do the whole 'Hey guys, I'm Magnus, I'm new' routine and then tells me that a pretty girl with blonde hair will be my lab partner. I'm disappointed that I don't get paired with Alec but I guess that I need to make friends with people rather than just stalk him all the time. As I take my place I secretly rejoice as I realise that from the place I'm sat I have a perfect view of Alec. I stare at his high cheek bones, blue eyes and black hair that comes almost to his shoulders until the blonde girl taps me on the shoulder and introduces herself as Camille. I smile and take out my pen and tell her that I'm terrible at science. "Don't worry," she says, " You can copy off me." I'm relieved. "Thanks Camille!" I say perkily and cast my eyes to the front of my room so that I can write the title in my book.

Camille was in my fourth lesson too, so when the bell rang she grabbed my arm and took me to the lunch hall, where we sat down together at a table in the corner. "So, how's your first day been?" She says then takes a mouthful of pasta from a red plastic container that says 'Camille Belcourt' on it in neat handwriting. "It's been fairly good, as first days go." I reply as I unwrap my sandwich. "Ah, you brought your own lunch." She observes. "Good choice. The food here is seriously bad. I started bringing my own after the first two days, because otherwise I would probably have died of food poisoning." I laugh lightly then ask her what her last lesson is. It turns out that we both have drama. "What's our drama teacher like?" I ask her, shuddering at the memory of my old drama teacher who looked about a billion years old and couldn't act to save his life. "She's pretty cool I guess," says Camille, "but let's not talk about school, what about you? Where did you used to live? Or did you live around here but get kicked out of your old school or something?" I feel slightly uncomfortable talking about my past but I couldn't just run away or something so I decide to tell her everything. "I originally come from Indonesia," I say. Camille's eyebrows rise in interest. "My early life wasn't great. My Dad tried to drown me and my mother committed suicide." Camille's mouth has turned into a perfect 'o' and her eyes are wide. She has quite nice eyes, now I come to think of it. "Oh, Magnus I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked!" She looks horrified that she asked and I almost feel guilty for making her feel bad, if that makes sense. "No, no, it's fine." I say. "I'm kind of over it now. I was in care which wasn't very nice and then I randomly got transferred to Britain, where I got adopted, and my adoptive parents just decided to move to America, so here I am." Camille hugs me and says, "Wow Magnus, I'm not sure if I could go through all that and just say 'It's fine'. You must be really strong." I'm about to reply when the bell rings for the end of lunch and we get up to go to our forms. "See you in drama!" She says, and walks off.

I manage to navigate myself to my form alright and talk to Catarina about Camille. "Camille Belcourt?" She says, eyebrows raised. I nod and she looks at me weirdly. Then she shrugs and gets a book out of her bag and begins to read. After sitting doing nothing for a few minutes, I realise that Ms. Gervaise is staring at me, and remember that at this school we're meant to read at form. "Sorry." I whisper sheepishly to my form tutor, and get my book out of my bag. I can see Catarina trying to keep in a laugh and smile at how strange she looks. I spend the rest of form poking her and trying to make her laugh, which results in us both laughing our heads off and Ms. Gervaise boring holes into us with her eyes.

As I walk out of form I'm surprised to see Alec stood with his back to me, looking out of the window, as I'd forgotten about him saying he'd walk me to most of my lessons. As I walk over to him I appreciate my view of his behind for a second then tap him on the shoulder. He's very tall but I'm slightly taller and it looks like he's not used to looking up at people when he whirls around to look at me. "Hey Magnus," he says with a smile. "Drama, right?" I nod and we set off down the corridor.  
"So, how was lunch? I would've sat with you but I had to go talk to Mr. Paiolini."  "Mr. Who?" I ask. "Oh he's the martial arts teacher," Alec says, a small smile tugging at his lips, "I do martial arts after school on Wednesdays." "Cool," I reply, "I wish I could do something like that but I'd probably end up knocking myself out, if thats even possible. Actually, scratch that, I'd still manage to do it if it was impossible." Alec laughs lightly. "Magnus Bane; Mr. Impossible." We round the corner and then we're in class. I wait awkwardly at the teachers desk for the fifth time that day and then we get down to doing some weird game that's meant to help us to know our stage directions. We're put into pairs by our teacher. Catarina paired with some guy called Ragnor which she seems pretty glad about, Camille's paired with someone called Raphael and by some massive stroke of luck I'm paired with Alec. I have to wear a blindfold and I start by facing what is supposedly Centre-Stage and then Alec has to tell me to go to Down-Stage-Left or Up-Stage-Right or whatever and I have to go the right way. I'm not that sure why I have to be blindfolded for this but it's probably meant to be for making our confidence better or something as that was supposedly the reason of pretty much anything we did in drama at my old school. I walk into other people once or twice but I go the right way so I'm quite pleased with myself. When we have to swap though, it's hilarious. Alec doesn't know where to go at all, and I end up having to guide him around so that he won't fall over or walk into other people. It's nice holding Alec arms and moving him around, especially as he has seriously nice muscles. I feel like feeling his muscles is a better use of my time than the actual lesson so I end up walking him into someone but he doesn't seem to mind.  
All to soon, the lesson's over. "Hey," Alec says, "I'm going to get ice cream, d'ya wanna come with me?" I nod my head excitedly and cry "Yeah!" And then we debate on which ice cream flavour is the best. "One time I went to Germany  and it was so cool because they have ice cream cafès," Alec says as we walk to wherever the hell he's taking me," and there was this flavour of ice cream that was red and it had some sort of berry or something on the little sign that said the name but it was in German so I have no idea what it was but I got it and it was so nice that I went back for more," I like listening to Alec talk. I don't really care if it's about ice cream or cats or whatever, his voice is just really nice to listen to. "Hello? What are you thinking about?" Alec asks. "Oh, erm, cats." I reply. "I have a cat!" Alec exclaims and then tells me about his cat called Church who hates everyone and the explains to me why he's called Church stopping only to ask what flavour of ice cream I want once we're at this cosy little cafè that I wouldn't have even noticed it I'd been walking down the street alone.  
 Once we'd sat down, I told him about my cat, Chairman Meow, who thought that he owned me instead of the other way around, which was pretty true to be honest. Alec's a good listener, he looks at me intently as I speak and I start to stutter and stumble on my words because I keep staring at him instead of focusing on what I'm saying. _Get a grip Magnus_ , I tell myself, _you can't just break down every time you see a pretty boy._ I jump as I hear a popping sound and am really confused for a moment until I realise that it's because Alec has popping candy in his ice cream. _What the hell is wrong with you_ , I think, _Stop acting like a massive freak_. Alec is giggling slightly at how I jumped and it makes me smile despite the fact that I hate myself for being a weirdo. "So," says Alec, "Are you going to come back to school tomorrow or now that you've had a day are you going to run away, because believe me, I was tempted to run away after my first day." My face breaks into a smile. "It's not that bad, as far as school's go. Probably the best school I've been to actually." "I wish we just didn't have to go to school. Like, lions don't have to and they don't die so schools just a waste of time." I notice that Alec has ice cream on his nose and start giggling. "What?" He says. "What is it?" I pick up a napkin and wipe of the ice cream. "Ah." He says pulling an I'm-such-a-dork face. My phone buzzes and i see that I have a text from my adoptive Mum.  
*Where are you?* It reads. Suddenly, I realise the time. "Oh my God I'm so sorry, Alec, I have to go." "Oh." He says, looking deflated. "I'll see you tomorrow though. Bye!" I walk down the street and see the next bus home starting to leave. I run after it awkwardly until the bus driver notices me and stops. Thank God, I think, and text my mum telling her that I'll be home soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hate thus chapter eh

A week after my first day I walk through the school gates and see Alec standing under the tree by the benches like he always is, and go over to him. "Hey," he smiles, "How are you?" "I'm good," I reply. "Do you want to come to mine for dinner tonight?" I ask. My mum was so delighted that I'd made friends that she wanted them all to come round for dinner, but since Catarina, Camille and Alec weren't friends with each other, I figured it would be a bit awkward and so had told my mum that I'd just invite one friend. "Sure," says Alec, and then we go inside because it starts raining.

At lunch Alec's missing and Camille's sat with a big group of people I don't know so I walk around hopelessly for a few minutes trying to look normal until I see Catarina sat with a boy who I think is called Ragmon or something.  
I go over to them and collapse into my seat. "You look exhausted!" Exclaims Catarina. "I had P.E." I explain unhappily. Catarina seems to remember something. "Oh Magnus, this is Ragnor," Ragnor. I was close. "Hi," says Ragnor. "So you're the famous Magnus." I must look puzzled as he then says "Catarina talks me ears off about you. 'Magnus did this' 'Magnus did that'." By this point, Catarina has gone a deep shade of crimson and whacks Ragnor with her lunchbox lid. "I do not." She huffs and I try to cover my laugh with a cough. The resulting rattle is seriously weird and it annoys Catarina further so she whacks me too. "Hey!" I exclaim and our lunch turns into Ragnor and I vs. Catarina in what can only be called a whacking competition.

At the end of school I find Alec under the tree again and we walk to the bus stop chatting about food. When the bus comes we go straight to the back and after a short while we arrive at my stop. We walk down the road a bit and then turn onto my drive. "Welcome to the madhouse!" I say waving my arms about and wiggling my eyebrows. Alec laughs and enters the porch. We slip off our shoes and I shout "Mum we're home!" as we run up the stairs. "Hi, Sweetie!" I hear her call faintly. I take Alec to my room and jump onto my bed.  
We end up playing a lot of Mario Karts, purely to see if we can make our team win. We'd both be on the red team, and red team would always lose. We lose track of time and only notice how long we've been playing when my mum calls us for dinner.  
Alec makes an exceptional impression on my mum. When he leaves she goes on and on about how lovely he is and how he must come again and I just nod my head and pretend to listen until she starts doing the washing up.  
When I get back to my room I see that I have two texts. One's from Alec:  
*Had so much fun today, we should do it again some time :)*  
I instantly reply telling him that I had fun too and that we should definitely do it again some times.  
The other text is from Camille  
*Hey Magnus, do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow after school?*  
I think about it for approximately half a second before replying.  
*Sure! Where do you wanna go?*  
After a few moments the reply comes.  
*Shakeaway sound good? One just opened nearby*  
*I've never been but sounds good. See you tomorrow*  
*See ya x*  
Xs are normal on the end of texts from friends, right? I wonder as I potter about my room. Sure they are, I decide, then flop down on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that chapters are kinda short so I think I'll upload two at a time or twice a week from now on but I don't know.  
> I'm sorry for how the story will go for a bit, it was agony to write but when the actual Malec comes it's nice.  
> I really hate Camille right now she ruins my life. Not because of what you're reading now, oh, no, because of something later that's much worse.
> 
> Seriously I might stab her.

"Yeah, we'll have to go to Shakeaway sometime!" I say to Alec, finishing my explanation of my outing with Camille.  
"Sounds good to me," he says. "You free tonight?" "No I said I'd help Ragnor and Catarina with something, sorry." I reply. "Oh, no problem," he answers. "Tomorrow?" "Tomorrow." I confirm.

"Hey Magnus!" Camille calls from her table full of people as I'm walking to Catarina and Ragnor's spot. Gingerly, I change direction and go to Camille. She taps the place next to her and I sit in it. "Hi," I smile. "Hey." says the guy that a think's called Raphael. I feel a bit out of place with my bright colours and sparkles when the rest of the table are wearing black with hints of red. "Did you see Jace yesterday?" says one girl to another, "Yes, he looked gorgeous!", "He always looks gorgeous!" The girls giggle. They don't look like the kind of people who would normally giggle so I feel the need to find out who could possible turn these normally rather daunting characters into giggling idiots. "Who's Jace?" I ask. The girls giggle again and say, "You hang out with his loser brother, Alec, don't you?" _Oh._ "Jace is golden," one of the girls says dreamily, "But badass!" Says another. "Don't listen to them," Camille whispers to me, "They're idiots."  
I make a mental note never to sit here at lunch ever again.  
After what seems like an eternity, the lunch bell rings and I all but sprint away from the table with unusual eagerness to get to my form. "Hey, Magnus!" Camille calls after me in the corridor, "Wait up!" I stop and turn around to look at her. "I'm sorry about that." She says. "Would you like to come with me to Shakeaway again after school tomorrow?" "Sure." I say. _Oh wait_. "Actually no, I can't, sorry Camille." She looks surprised. "What? Why?" She's acting like I insulted her. "I have plans." I try to explain. "What? Cancel them! Surely you'd rather spend time with me!" _Woah_ , I think. I've never seen this side of her before. "I'm going to Shakeaway with Alec!" Her face turns into a grimace of disgust. "Alec? You'd choose Alec over me?" _Wow, she's crazy._ "Look, I went with you literally yesterday. Plus, I made plans with Alec first, and somehow I don't get the feeling that you want to come with us." I turn away. "See you later!" I shout over my shoulder.

"You didn't!" "I did. I turned away." Alec looks flabbergasted. "You walked away from Camille Belcourt????" "Yup." "How are you still alive? No-one turns away from Camille Belcourt." "Don't call me 'no-one'" I put a fake look of hurt on my face. "Shut up!" Alec laughs. "Anyway, no offense but I'm kind of glad. I never liked Camille." Alec says. "Yeah, well she insulted you so she's as good as dead to me." "Magnus!" "Oh come on, I'm joking. I see that she's a bit of a bitch now though. Oh well." Then I remember what I wanted to ask Alec. "Where were you at lunch? And break? I never see you." "Oh," he looks uncomfortable, "I was just, you know, around." I decide to drop it. We chat for a little longer, and then just as we're going our separate ways Alec says " Have fun in double science tomorrow!" And I groan. I don't know how two hours of being Camille's lab partner is going to work.

Just as I'm going to bed I get a text.  
*Magnus?*  
It's from Camille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm sorry.  
> It gets better.  
> Eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Catarina and Ragnor look up as I sit down at our table away from everyone else. "So, what's the story with you and Camille then?" Asks Catarina, wiggling her eyebrows. "Nothing, now." I reply simply as I take out my sandwich. "What?!" Catarina looks astounded. "But I heard that she flipped out and you flipped out and turned your back on her!" I shrug my left shoulder. "That's true, yes, but it's all fine now." "FINE???" Catarina shrieks, making Ragnor jump. "What's happening, Magnus?" Ragnor asks. "You'd better tell us before Catarina pops a blood vessel. I chuckle and say "She texted me last night and apologised." "Oh she apologised. Well that's all fine and dandy then isn't it." Catarina answers sarcastically. "You've got to stop seeing the best in people, Mags." She says gently. "So I should be an arse then?" I reply, shooting her a look. "What our strange friend is trying to say here," says Ragnor, "is that she doesn't want you to get hurt." Both Ragnor and Catarina look very solemn so I decide not to make anymore stupid comments. They're my best friends after all. Maybe I am being a little naive, I think to myself. "Look guys, if Camille's a bitch any more then I'll ditch her, okay?" There's a moment of silence and then "I bet five days" says Ragnor, elbowing Catarina. "What about you Cat?" She thinks for a moment the answer with "Three." I roll my eyes at them and then the bell goes for afternoon form.

"What's fractional distillation again?" I whisper to Camille out of the side of my mouth. She sighs. "Really Mags?" She sighs again. "The thing with crude oils." "Thanks." I write down an explanation of separating oils. "Do you want to come to Costa with me after school Magnus?" She asks. "I'll pay to make up for what I said." I think about it for a second before nodding. "I'll do anything for free coffee!" I grin before Mr. Lofte gives us the death stare to tell us to shut up.

"So how's your cat?" Camille asks as I blow on my coffee, attempting to cool it down. "Selfish as always, but seemingly content." I reply. "Magnus, about the thing I said, I really am sorry, you know that right?" She looks at me with her big eyes. "It's just that sometimes I get frustrated. You know, when you feel like no one cares?" She looks so sad that my heart melts. "I know you're sorry, Camille. You're forgiven." As I hug her I can almost swear that she has tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispers with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that summaries aren't my forte, stop pressuring me!

As I walk down the hallway I find my mind keeps going to Camille, and her big eyes, her beautiful lips and her long hair. I've been thinking about her a lot lately. When I see her walking towards me my face breaks into a smile. "Hey Camille!" I say, hugging her. "Hi Magnus," she smiles back. Together we go to Science.  
"So," says Camille whilst balancing a piece of gauze on a tripod which is slightly too big. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" Her slim fingers move the gauze slightly in different directions until it stays on the tripod. "I don't think so," I answer, getting out a match to light the bunsen burner with. "Why?" I can't get the match to light. "I was thinking we could go into town." She watches me struggle for a few seconds before taking the match from me and lighting it first try. "Turn the gas tap on." She instructs. I do as I'm told before asking if she wanted to go on Saturday or Sunday and at what time. "Saturday at ten suit you? She asks, putting our beaker of water onto the gauze. "Yeah." I nod then stick a thermometer into the beaker, praying that the gauze won't slip down through the too-big tripod. I suddenly remember that I was meant to be meeting Alec but I don't want a repeat of before, even though it was about three months ago, and I'm sure that Alec won't mind. I watch as Camille writes down the reading on the thermometer in neat, loopy handwriting and copy the result. I'm glad I have her, as without I'd probably fail Science.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting recently but my Granddad's been in and out of hospital and just died so it been a bit hectic.

*Hey Magnus, how was your day?*  
The text from Alec reads.  
*I am officially not single ;)*  
I reply.  
When I was out with Camille she had asked me to be her boyfriend. Of course, I said yes.  
It feels kinda weird, but I'm sure that it's what I wanted.  
After waiting for Alec to text back for ten minutes, I receive nothing so go downstairs to see what's for tea.

When I walk into school on Monday, the first thing I see is Catarina marching towards me, Ragnor following, a furious look on her face.  
"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAGNUS?" she blazes. Ragnor gives me an apologetic smile. "What?" I say innocently. "Don't give me that, mister!" Catarina says, fire in her eyes. "Everyone's talking about it. You and Camille." Ah. "So?" Her eyes narrow. "So? SO?" She looks as if she might strangle me. "Camille is not someone you should be with. She'll break you and leave you isolated and alone." Something different flickers in her eyes now. "I care about you Magnus. I really don't want to watch you go down the same path that others have. You won't like what you find at the end." For a few moments, I see what she's saying, I want to tell her that it will all be okay. But then the anger wells up inside me. How dare she insult Camille? She barely even knows her! "You can't say these things Cat! You've never even spoken to her! You don't know what she's like, really like!" The anger returns to her eyes. "I know more about her than you Magnus! If you won't to tootle off and get your heart broken, then that's fine by me, but don't say I didn't tell you so when it's over!" And with that she storms off. "I'm sorry." Ragnor says. "She's right though. She loves you Magnus, we both do." "I don't need protecting like some child." I seethe, and Ragnor scurries away after Catarina.

"You look troubled." says Alec as we walk to English. "What's up?"  
"Catarina and Ragnor aren't talking to me since we argued this morning." "Oh? What about?" "They think that its a bad idea for me to be with Camille, but it's my choice, I don't need them to boss me around!" I'm glad I have Alec to talk to. He's always there for me. "Just give them a few days, they'll come around." He opens his mouth as if he's going to says something else but then seems to think better of it. "Do you want to come to mine tonight?" I ask. "Sure. I'm totally gonna win at Mario Karts this time!" I give him a look that says he's an idiot then bump into Camille. "Oh hey, didn't see you there." "Evidently." She says coolly, glancing sideways at Alec and then returning her gaze to me. "I'll see you later, sweetie" she says, pecking me on the cheek. Alec looks vaguely uncomfortable for a moment before going back to normal and starts walking down the hall again. I follow him. "Did we have homework?" I ask him. He sighs. "Oh, Magnus."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Alec's PoV!!!

'Are you free?' 'No I'm with Camille'  
'Are you free?' 'Sorry I'm out with Camille.'  
All the time it's the same question, same reply. It drives me crazy. I'm meant to be Magnus' best friend, but he spends all his time with his stupid girlfriend. Just thinking about her makes me annoyed. I'd never say it to Magnus, but I agree with Catarina and Ragnor. He shouldn't be with Camille. Then again, I guess I'm biased as I don't think anyone's good enough for my best friend.  
Oh come on, it's more than that, says a little voice in the back of my head. Shut up, I think. Camille has been known to be a heart breaker though, and I don't want that happening to Magnus. Hell, I'd do anything for him. It aggravates me so much that he spends every waking hour with that girl. Jace is always busy chasing up some red-head, and Izzy's always at some party or other. I can't exactly spend all my time with Max. I thought that Magnus was the best thing that had happened to me in ages, but now Camille's taking him away from me. But if Magnus is happy, then he should be with her, I think. I don't believe it but I try to, for Magnus' sake. Maybe I'll invite him to mine, then he might actually choose me over Camille. Maybe I've been a bit too private about my home.

 

"Hey, Alec!" I call as I see him walking out the gates. I haven't spent much time with him recently, so I run to catch up with him then inquire about how his day was. "Good and bad as most days. I mean, it's school, nothing exciting ever happens." He thought for a moment. "Actually, one time a huge dog ran across the astro and bit one of the jocks." He smiles at the memory and I ask him if he wants to go somewhere. "Sure," he replies. "Where?" "You choose," I say, "Let's go somewhere a bit more 'Alec'. I get the feeling that Shakeaway's not really your scene." "Okay then." He chuckles and leads me down the road.  
Five minutes later we arrive at a little coffee shop tucked away behind a bookstore. It has a fireplace and arm chairs and is quite quiet but not eerily so. "What do you want?" He asks. I tell him my order and he tells me that it's more sugar than coffee then instructs me to find somewhere to sit. I wander over to two arm chairs facing each other with a little table in the middle. A few minutes after, Alec comes over with the drinks. For some reason there are butterflies in my tummy. I never feel this way around Camille. Magnus, you're relationship with her is completely different to this, I think. But when Alec's talking I can't help noticing the nice shape of his mouth and his pale skin and those lovely blue eyes of his. Black hair and blue eyes have always been my downfall. Magnus, you have a girlfriend, I scold myself. Suddenly I realise that he must've asked me something as he's looking at me expectantly. "Erm... Seven?" He makes a wow-you're-an-idiot face at me and says, "You weren't listening were you? I asked if you wanted to come to my house tomorrow." My heart stops. His semi-private life like his house and where he spent his lunch and break time at school has always been like a closed door to me which I was okay with. He'd been to my house quite a few times, but he didn't even talk about his. I feel like he doesn't invite many people to his house. Then my heart restarts again with a roar. "Oh course!" The words leave my lips and I realise that I sound waaaayy too enthusiastic. "I mean, sure." A smile tugs at Alec mouth. "Cool, I'll text you the address and what time you should come at later." Even when I'm at home again I'm still kind of buzzing from being asked to Alec's. Which is a bit weird because I'm only going to his house but then again I always feel weird about Alec. In a good way. I only realise now how much I had abandoned him. I can't imagine why I did I. When I'm with him it's like the whole world is different.


	8. Chapter 8

I feel oddly nervous as I walk through the gate and up the small path to Alec's door. I feel my palms get sticky as I ring the doorbell, but tell myself that I'm being dumb. It's just Alec.

A girl with long, dark hair and brown eyes answers the door and looks me up and down, her eyelashes fluttering slightly.

"I'm, um, here for Alec," I mumble and she turns around gracefully and calls for my best friend.

He practically runs down the stairs, his face breaking out into a smile as he sees me.

"Thanks Izzy" he says.  
She smiles and whispers loudly "catch" before sauntering away. I shift a little uncomfortably as Alec rolls his eyes after his sister before inviting me upstairs.

His room is pretty much how I expected it to be. Dark, not exactly messy but not exactly tidy either, with books scattered around.

Alec clambers onto his bed and bites his lip nervously. "So....." I don't think he's ever had a friend over before.

He has a small tv with a Wii in the corner of his room so we end up playing Mario Karts, shouting louder and louder about how we're going to destroy each other. I'm almost winning for the twelth time when Alec pushes my controller out of my hand and leaps on me.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "I was about to win!"

"Exactly," he smiles. I try to squirm out from underneath him but he's keeps my arms and body pinned to the floor. "I couldn't just sit back and let you win!" he laughs lightly, tugging on my hair.

I freeze.

I try to force myself to relax. Luckily it would seem he didn't notice my momentary stiffness.

I'm suddenly much more desperate to get away from him as I realise something embarrassing is occuring, but the more I struggle the more he pulls my hair.

"I, er," I say, flustered. "Get off a sec I need the loo," I stammer and run to the bathroom.

I lock the door and face the wall.

It wasn't Alec that did it, right?

No. It was just the hair pulling.

An overwhelming feeling of guilt washes over me as I realise what I'm about to do, but it's the only way out.

 

 

I can't believe I'm doing this.


End file.
